devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AJP27/Ten Writers/Directors I'd Like to see work on Future Games and Other Media.
Given that there hasn't been much activity on this Wikia's blog, I'd hope no one would mind me opining about what writers I'd believe that could make some entertaining storylines for games or adaptations: * Tim Burton: Given the Gothic aesthetic of his films, I'd say he'd be a good pick to collaborate either on videogame or some other adaptation. I'd certainly love it they could work in this line from Batman-1989 in somehow as some characters of a superstitious, cowardly lot describing Dante: "Every punk in this town is scared stiff. They say he can't be killed... They say he drinks blood". * Jim Butcher: As the author of the Dresden Files, which is about a wizard who works as a detective solving cases of a supernatural character involving anything from demons, vampires, The Fair Folk, and "Outsiders" (Lovecraftian eldritch abominations), I'd say he would be the most natural fit to work on anything DMC related. For that matter, Harry Dresden is similar to Dante in regards to being a maverick Occult Detectives. * Paul Dini: Anyone who grew up watching Batman: The Animated Series or know of the Batman Arkham games will see why Dini would be someone who take an interesting approach in regards to DMC. Personally, I'd say having a game in which Dante does about as much detective work as battling would be a nice way to mix things up. * Anno Hideaki: Chances are there some people moaning and complaining about this choice based on the fact his Neon Genesis Evangelion is notorious for its philosophical, grim, and mind screw nature and whine that it shouldn't be in a DMC game. For those stupidly say "It's a videogame, so it's supposed to be brainless, Michael Bay-type excrement," I will simply have to say that is not an excuse not to make some effort at innovation largely because DMC and for that matter videogames in general can't live on cheese alone any longer. * Kouta Hirano: Hellsing seems to have plenty of crossover appeal with DMC fans (myself included), so why wouldn't Hirano doing a DMC work of some sort (particularly a manga adaptation) with his Tarantino-esque violence and black humor work? * Chiaki J. Konaka: He's done work as a writer for various anime series (most notable being Digimon Tamers) and also works as an author of book that are part of the Cthulhu mythos. His works also tend to have a psychological, deconstructive nature to them. Dante and Co. confronting a D-Reaper-like Eldritch Abomination would certainly make for some good entertainment I'd believe. * Yoshiro Togashi: The Mangaka for the YuYu Hakusho and Hunter X Hunter. Both of those works, like DMC, are both supernatural based fighting series that are Character-driven. A Togashi made DMC Manga would likely best work based on a Teenaged Dante given that those aforementioned series feature Teenaged protagonists (granted in YYH's case one of the four main cast members, Kurama, is actually 1000 years old Fox Demon that bonded with a Human Fetus at a point before the beginning of the series). * Guillermo Del Toro: Given that some films he has directed, Blade II and both of the Hellboy movies, have plenty of similarities with DMC and thus would be a good fit to work on anything DMC related (maybe he could direct that Screen Gems produced movie that is said to be in development. Admitedly, the likelihood of the stars aligning to make that possible is unlikely, but it'd be cool if it could happen). Del Toro is also noted for incorporating some Catholic elements to his films, which might be somewhat interesting considering that DMC itself is inspired by Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy. * Gen Urobuchi: While I've only watched Urobuchi's Gargantia on the Verdurous, but if all the other shows he has wrote for are just as though provoking, I'd certainly like to see would Demon and Human relations would be done in a work by him. * Greg Weisman: As a Gargoyles fan, I'd definitely love to see Weisman's take on DMC with his reputation for unique, well written characters (such as that of David Xanatos, from which "Xanatos Gambit" is even coined from) and also a focus on gray vs gray morality in which no one is ever made to be completely good or evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts